pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:PvXcode
Summary of Archive 2 Solved Issues Bugs or issues that have been fixed on PvXwiki, listed up in chronological order (bottom for the newest fixed issues). Features * SOLVED gwBBcode Feature. Spawning Power affecting weapon spells * SOLVED gwBBcode Feature. Expertise affecting energy costs of skills * SOLVED gwBBcode Feature. New skill updates (Thursday, August 09, 2007). * SOLVED PvXCode Feature. Icons for Enchantments, Hexes, etc. on the skill pictures. : Is this really something that many people care about?? єяøהħ 00:38, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :: Well, I think it is as it would increase the quick reference and readability of skills a lot (as it is the case in Guild Wars). — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 07:21, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Bugs * SOLVED PvXConvert Bug. PvX Convert naming issue * SOLVED UsageIssue Bug. Skills do not link to the GWiki skill page if they are not correctly spelled in the PvX template. Pay attention to capitalizing, too. * SOLVED PvXTemplate Bug. Saving a template error * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Shout links * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Alternative text on skill names * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Alternative text on primary profession * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Cropped data on IE6 * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. PvE Sunspear skills do not show a skill picture. * SOLVED PvXConvert Bug. PvX Convert ignores capital letters when naming a build in the given field. * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Sunspear PvE skills mess up the code of build templates, which cannot be used in Guild Wars then. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 12:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. When builds have 2 or more Optional Slots, the Skill Template will always read as {template_bbcode}. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:31, 3 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Smite Condition doesn't scale properly, nor does Signet of Illusions. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:43, 6 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Shadow Fang doesn't scale at all, nor does it have green numbers. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:35, 6 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Angorodon's Gaze scales incorrectly. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 03:09, 7 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Castigation Signet has two variables - the first works fine, but the second does not scale and appears in black text. --Wizardboy777 03:47, 7 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Expert Focus doesn't scale correctly - at 12 expertise, it should add 8 damage to your arrows, but it's showing 7. --Wizardboy777 01:34, 12 September 2007 (CEST) * SOLVED PvXCode Bug. Smoke Powder Defense is listed with 1sec activation time, but it's a stance ... Masta Lani 12:31, 7 October 2007 (CEST) New issues {|cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="border:1px solid #abd5f5; background-color:#f1f5fc;" width=100% Please always leave an ''example link'' to the bug that you may have found in order to keep the backtracking process as time-efficient as possible! Bugs or issues with PvXcode that are new. This category also applies to new features that you may want PvXwiki to sponsor. Entries in this category should be marked with their addressing category tag (PvXCode, etc.), and whether it is a new '''Bug' or Feature.'' Features * PvXmain Feature. PvXwiki skill search/build search function. * PvXTemplate Feature. Build variants should feature a less big PvXcode template. PvXsmall and PvXmicros were in the making. Current status of progress unknown. * PvXCode Feature. Allegiance ranks, while now showing up correctly as "attributes," do not scale. (Ex. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shido/Sandbox) Shido 15:51, 10 October 2007 (CEST) : Not a bug, not implemented. gcardinal 16:35, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :: They have preset values hardcoded in in the sandbox, but it still doesn't scale. -- Armond Warblade 18:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::: I put that under wanted features now, as it is no bug. * PvXCode Feature. Sacrifice ... In function skill_replace add if ($sacrifice != 0) $required[] = infuse_values($gwbbcode_tpl'requirement', Array('type' => 'sacrifice', 'value' => $sacrifice)); and add some sacrifice.gif. I guess you're aware of this (and new gwbbcode versions have this), so I am confused why it's not on this site. I couldn't find any discussion about this, either. Ts 09:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT) *'PvXCode' Feature. The PvP version of a skill cannot be put in a build. When one does so, the it appears as if the skills doesn't exist. See the section in this talk page called Skills with "(PvP)" to see an example. -- [[User:Moonlight|'M☉ФƝL☥G♄T']] 20:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Bugs * PvXCode Bug. "Save Yourselves!" is too long - the skill name text has to stretch the box and then it looks weird, see Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon. --Wizardboy777 04:26, 7 September 2007 (CEST). :We found out that it seems to be an IE bug only as Mozilla displays it correctly. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 17:13, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::I think this "bug" is still existent for IE6 users. But then again, IE6 doesn't make use of the most up-to-date browser engine anyway ... — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 16:22, 14 October 2007 (CEST) * PvXTemplate Bug. When you highlight a template code and move your mouse up and down, the template code itself moves like a scrolling effect because the text is too large for the space. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:13, 9 October 2007 (CEST) : Not really a bug, will be fixed anyway. gcardinal 22:33, 9 October 2007 (CEST) * PvXTemplate Bug. Some Shouts and Chants have a variable energy cost. See Build:P/Me Expel Paragon for an example (namely Go for the Eyes and Anthem of Flame, others may be affected). [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:01, 9 October 2007 (CEST) : Part of the "You gain 1 Energy for each ally affected by one of your Shouts or Chants (maximum 1 Energy for every 2 ranks)." with a bug in implementation. Just a test run, will be fixed soon. gcardinal 22:33, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :: The problem is that you can't see the adrenaline cost/energy cost of the thing itself. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:40, 10 October 2007 (CEST) * PvXSaveTemplate Bug. Whenever you save a template, the file name doesn't attune to the name of the build's article or the builds name="xx" parameter. What you get instead as filename is: {art_name}.txt — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 18:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) *:Could be because the slash (/) is not a valid character in a file name? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:17, 22 October 2007 (CEST) *::Good point. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 09:48, 23 October 2007 (CEST) * PvXCode Bug. Whirlwind Attack shows the wrong (old) picture in the build box. I'm not sure if this belongs to the PvXCode-category or somewhere else, since I'm not familiar with the structure around here. Example available in Build:W/any Pulverizing Basher -- Totte 08:18, 8 February 2008 (EST) * PvXCode Bug. Wastrel's Demise Does not display the correct skill description when the mouse hovers over the icon. Please see Build:A/Me Wastrel's ToPK Ledge Farmer. The last bug post was in 2008, so this, may not be the correct area to report this. The Texas Hammer 16:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Picture In the bottom part of the picture, does anyone else find it strange that the mouse is on Jungle Strike but it shows the stuff for Mirrored Stance? The Paintballer (T/ ) 07:19, 30 September 2007 (CEST) :Lol. Hadn't even noticed that. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 09:48, 30 September 2007 (CEST) ::Nice observation. Maybe that's an easter egg ;). — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 17:01, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Logo Hey, did you guys get permission from aphaits to use it? just wanna be sure Master Saji 23:44, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:00, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not pvxcode related question. This helmet originaly comes from high render screenshot from guildwars.com. Thank to aphaits and his great photoshop skills we can enjoy this cut out version. gcardinal 10:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Clean up This page needs masive update as last update fixes almost all issues to templates and skills and scaling. Would be great if someone could clean it up gcardinal 15:14, 10 October 2007 (CEST) : Can anyone please re-check bugs listed here so I have more clear picture of what needs to be fixed? gcardinal 12:09, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :: I'll do that today. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 13:01, 14 October 2007 (CEST) New Skin Not trying to sound rude, but the new skin on the skillbars is annoying with the skill icons not going out to the edge, at least imo. It looks a lot like the old skillbars, except missing a skill. That white space in between the skills is, I dunno, ugly. Anybody else agree with me? Btw, is this the wrong page? The skill bars do have to do with coding, but I'm not sure.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:13, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :I never noticed it, but imo, it's kind of nice that everything's not squished together. That, and it probably takes care of the uber long name of Faintheartedness (longest skill name in the game since it can't be divided into two lines without a hyphen, which looks ugly). I don't like that we can't just copy and paste the template straight into gw anymore, though. -- Armond Warblade 02:32, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::You can copy paste the template into Guild Wars. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:56, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::And it shows up as a non-clickable jumble of numbers. -- Armond Warblade 03:04, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::No it doesn't. I just click the code and highlight it. Then, I unminimize GWs and paste the build in my template box. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:07, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Why does it have to go in the template box? Why can't it just go straight to chat like it used to? That's what I don't like. -- Armond Warblade 03:54, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Agree w/ Armond, I do. I like to copy paste it to text box. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 03:56, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :I dunno, I kinda of like it as it is right now. I've always used the template boxes. Just a matter of personal preference. Perhaps a setting in the Special:Preferences? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:55, 11 October 2007 (CEST) The new design is awesome. It increases the readability of skills immensely as it supports the Enchantment icons, or Hex ones, too. It is extremely well designed, and I haven't seen anything better until now. /bows to GCardinal — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] [[User talk:Luobailong|···talk'']] ''···builds'' 10:37, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Indeed. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 20:55, 11 October 2007 (CEST) {art_name} What is {art_name} meant to do? Kiteeye 05:57, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Article name. Being worked on. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 21:01, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Skill links First off, sorry if this is the wrong place for this. But I wanted to ask why do the skills link to the non-official wiki when clicked? The official wiki seems to be better by now in my opinion. Mango 18:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :They... do? ~~ 21:15, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe he's referring to gw:skill links... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:18, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Skills With "(PvP)" Not sure if this is the right place...but for the standard build template, if I try to write a skill with a PvP variant (for instance, if I were to write (PvP) the skill doesn't appear. I was wondering if you could change that so that build readers understand the function of the skills in their location. Because a PvP version of a skill cannot be written directly into the build, Aegis in an HA build would still appear to cost 10 energy. Example: prof=monk/any healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 divin=8+1spiritof healingcondition(PvP)optionaloptionaloptionalveil/build Moonlight 14:59, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :This is being discussed on Gcardinal's talk page. PvP variations aren't yet supported by PvX's server. I'm not sure about the specifics, but if I remember correctly, none of the skills have been updated since March 6th, or something close to that. Anyone's welcome to correct me if I'm wrong about that. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:27, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Spawning Power Weapon spells are now 4% longer/rank not 2% Ocirne23 16:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :We know. It's a wikia issue that we're trying to get them to fix. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:25, 26 April 2010 ::Alright, thanks Ocirne23 16:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Optional Atts Would it be possible to add a optional att (ie,. optional=10)? 03:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. I think that would take a reworking of gwBBcode. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:36, 24 August 2010 (UTC) ::I imagine it'd be rather easy but; I don't see why we would (if they're left over then people can spec into what they want, seems straightforward), and I don't see wikia doing it, they still haven't gotten back to me about a couple of things (see: syncing database which me and others have sent countless e-mails about =/). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Glitch in HA Glaive rt/p code http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_HA_Glaive_Spike Build number 3.The code is glitched.Someone posted the correct code at the bottom of the build's discussion page.Caplan 01:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :PvP versions of skills mess up the template code. If you change them to their regular version the code will work. Life Guardian 02:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I can tell they are in the regular version and not PvP.Caplan 14:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That's because I went and fixed them. The code should work now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:26, 31 August 2010 (UTC) Alright,you guys rock.Caplan 18:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC)